Medical diagnostic apparatuses visualize an inside of a subject by various methods, and include various modalities such as an X-ray CT apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, and an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. For example, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is configured such that ultrasonic pulses, which are generated from a transducer provided in an ultrasonic probe, are radiated into a subject, and reflected ultrasonic waves, which are caused by differences between acoustic impedances of subject tissues, are received by the transducer, thereby acquiring biological information.
An operator can confirm, in real time, a motion image which is displayed on a monitor which the apparatus includes, by only performing a simple operation of putting the ultrasonic probe in contact with a body surface. In the case of an unskilled operator, he/she is accompanied by a skilled engineer or doctor, and can perform the above-described operation or confirm the motion image, while receiving proper instructions from the skilled engineer or the like.
Normally, there is no particular problem with the above-described medical diagnostic apparatus. However, according to the study by the present inventor, in the case of an unskilled operator, there is room for improvement since anxiety may be caused to the subject. For example, the situation in which the operator manipulates the ultrasonic probe while receiving instructions may cause some subjects to feel anxiety about the reliability of an examination result. In addition, in the case where the subject is a female, for example, at a time of an examination of mammary gland, there is a possibility that the presence of a skilled engineer or the like, who appears to have no relation, may cause anxiety to the subject resulting from the sense of shame.
The object is to provide a medical diagnostic apparatus and a medical diagnostic system, which enable even an unskilled operator to execute a proper operation without causing anxiety to a subject.